


Degraded

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji is in a bad, bad mood, and he takes it out on Sakura.  Kink Bingo, for the square "watersports."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degraded

The moment Shinji walked through the door, Sakura could tell that she was in for a rough day. Shinji was frothing at the mouth, consumed with rage. And she was the only target for it.

"W-welcome home, Niisan," she greeted him, bowing slightly.

Without a word, he grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her off to his room. She didn't struggle, knowing that it was useless. When they reached the room, Shinji pushed her onto the bed.

She laid back, staring up at him. Sakura held in a whimper as he tore off her vest, then her shirt. Her bra was shoved aside and her breasts grabbed roughly. She bit her lip as they were squeezed and pinched.

"Look at you," Shinji hissed. "You little whore. You like it when I do this to you."

She shook her head, and winced when he slapped her across the face.

"You do. You'd probably beg for this if I stopped doing it to you on my own." He bit her neck, leaving a bright red mark there, still rubbing her chest.

And she would, in the end. She had no choice but to, to feed the things inside her. That thought made the degradation even worse.

Shinji pulled off her skirt, then tore off her underwear and promptly stuck two fingers inside of her, then removed them before she could grow adjusted.

Sakura quivered. There was something building in her, but she knew arousal well enough to know that it definitely was not that. "Niisan," she began, trying to warn him.

He pressed his fingers in again. "Shut up."

Her eyes widened. "But I-"

"I said shut up!" he yelled at her. His thrusting grew ruthless.

She whimpered, trying her best to hold it in, to just ignore the urge. But his movements forced her closer to the edge every time.

Finally, a stream of urine left her body, some splashing on Shinji's arm. He jerked back, but the flow continued until Sakura was spent.

Shinji stared at her for a long moment, then began to cackle madly. "You just love proving how filthy you are, don't you? Here, you got me dirty. Clean it up." He shoved his arm in her face.

She closed her eyes, utterly humiliated, then licked some off of Shinji's skin. A little bitter, a little salty. She worked until all of it was gone.

"Very good." He patted her head like one would do to a dog. "Should I make you clean up the floor, too? You ruined my carpet."

"Please don't, Niisan," she asked quietly. "It'll come out with soap and a towel..."

"Hmmph, you should hope you're right about that," he grumbled, taking a seat on the bed. "What _am_ I going to do with you... I certainly can't just screw you like normal, you haven't even wiped off yet."

"May I go wipe myself off, please?" Sakura asked, polite and fearful.

He smirked. "No. Humiliation looks good on you, Sakura."


End file.
